The Elder Gods
"You would all be pretty stuck without me. Anyway I've got people to f*ck over and fates to write. Peace out b*tches" Kane after he saved Vorvadoss from being destroyed by The First Born. Elder Gods The Elder Gods are the beings that represent certain things. The lower the significance of the thing the lower tier the Elder God is. They are the single most powerful beings in the Multiverse apart from Beings of Origin and even though they can die they only use this as a way to get stronger. They are split into 4 groups. -Minor Elder Gods -Lesser Elder Gods -Greater Elder Gods -Inner Circle Elder Gods The Inner Circle The Inner circle is compromised of 9 underlings and the head of the Inner Circle whom created the Entire Multiverse. Oblivion - The Elder God of Destruction and Fear. Is Omni's Counterpart. Is capable of destroying anything and anyone. Vorvadoss - The Elder God of Stars and Planets. Is Nothing's Counterpart. Is responsible for keeping the Multiverse full of stars. Kane - The Elder God of Fate and Destiny. Is Everything's Counterpart. Is responsible for what everyone and everything does. Rasputin - The Elder God of Chaos and Vengeance. Is Something's Counterpart. He creates unspeakable amounts of chaos where ever he goes. Jyggalag - The Elder God of Order and Justice. Is Anything's Counterpart. He brings order to places where there is chaos. Nemesis - The Elder God of Sin and Death. Is Innocence's Counterpart. He brings death and evil where ever he goes. Mara - The Elder Goddess of Purity and Life. Is Sin's Counterpart. He brings kindness, purity and life where ever she treads. Dues/Father Time - The Elder God of Time and Reality. Is Supremacy's Counterpart. Probably capable of the most destruction out of them all. He can go back in time and make sure his enemies never existed in the first place. Shub Niggurath - The Elder Goddess of Light and Darkness. Is Death's Counterpart. She brings light where there is darkness and darkness where there is light. Azathoth Azathoth isn't really the Elder God of anything and is actually known as the Father of the Multivere or the Great Creator. He was created exactly 2 minutes after Void and they produced 18 children all together. 9 of them became Beings of Origin and the other 9 became Elder Gods and Goddesses. They were born at exactly the same time as inidentical twins. Azathoth is also the head of the Inner Circle and lives in a palace at the center of the main Universe called Genesis Palace which is the same size as a Galaxy powered by a star the same size as it's center known as the Genesis Star. He is also known as: The Blind-Idiot God - Given to him because of his ignorance. After Azathoth and Void got into some sort of argument for unknown reasons he created the Multiverse. Also he was ignorant to the fact that one of his children planned to absorb the explosion of power before it returned to him. Also given to him because he ended up becoming blind from his lack of power stolen by Cthulhu. Nuclear Chaos - Back in the old days Azathoth was known to create huge amounts of destruction and chaos when he got angry. Rasputin and Something were born from this. Biology Elder God's are beings made by the Father of the Multiverse known as Azathoth. They were made to govern each aspect of the Multiverse from simple things such as Fertility to more important things like Time and Reality. Although they rule along with their Being of Origin counter part the Elder God has the advantage of being able to manipulate their very bodies. However are only half as powerful as their counter parts. Although Elder God's can die it is not the end of them in fact this was made as a way to boost power not actually as "The end" for them. If you want to rid of an Elder God permenantly you need to use the same way you would destroy a Being of Origin on them. Elder God's may also create embodiments of the thing they rule in case they are destroyed so the natural order is not affected. The Embodiments are exactly like Beings of Origin however are no where near as powerful as an Elder God never mind a Being of Origin. WIP - Novia Abilities Azathoth is a formidable opponent. When I say opponent I mean it would be very one sided going up against him if he can be even bothered to actually achnoledge your existence. -Omnipotence - All powerful in all prospects of Omni Abilities. -Eldritch Physiology - He may take a form so unperceivable to anything less than an Elder God's mind that it will either force them into a coma, turn them insane or just kill them. -Inherent Omninescience - He has the ability to ignore anything that he choses to ignore. In other words he can beat even Void by using this ability as he could ignore any attack she uses theoretically. -Elder Magic - A form of Omnimagic usually seen as a green energy. It can only be used by Elder Beings and above as anything else would just atomize it's self upon use. Category:Factions Category:Species/Races